Ghost Rider
Roberto "Robbie" Reyes is a young car mechanic from Los Angeles who is able to transform into a demonic being known as Ghost Rider. Biography Early Life Robbie Reyes grew up in East Los Angeles with his younger brother Gabe, who suffered from paraplegia. He dropped out of high school in eleventh grade, and decided to find work as a mechanic at Canelo's Auto and Body in order to support himself and his brother.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Vengeance Spree Having gained the power of the Ghost Rider, Robbie Reyes used this power to track down and bring vengeance upon those who deserved to die. This included members of the terrorist group the Watchdogs, a dirty detective with blood on his hands, city councilman Roger Perez and the pedophilic school teacher Thomas Wright. This activity made the Ghost Rider a feared symbol in Los Angeles, with his story being told and his image being spray painted on walls. Questioning Gang Member ]] Having discovered that members of the Aryan Brotherhood had stolen a crate containing the soul of Lucy, Reyes went in hot pursuit of the group of criminals, chasing them down in his Hell Charger. Reyes found the men in a confrontation with the vigilante Quake, who been forced to take cover. Using this window of opportunity, Reyes sped the car forward towards the criminals' truck before it was struck by a rocket fired by R. Moore. The explosion briefly launched the car into the air and engulfed it in flames, but this only caused him to transform into the Ghost Rider and attack the gunmen, smashing the Hell Charger into their car and violently killing D. Anderson upon impact. members]] Creating a ring of fire around their vehicles, Ghost Rider both trapped the criminals and ensured that Quake could not get closer and intervene. Ghost Rider burnt the soul of M. Scott before killing two more of the gang members by causing their skulls to explode and their blood to be sprayed over the cars. Grabbing a third criminal, Ghost Rider knocked him out and stuffed him into the back of the Hell Charger, intending to question him further before getting back into his car and driving away before the police could arrive and attempt to stop him, giving Quake a brief look at his burning skull. ]] Taking the captured Mitchell back to Canelo's Auto and Body, Reyes chained him up and demanded to know why he had stolen a lorry, flicking his keys in his hand as a way of unnerving the prisoner. Mitchell tried to claim that he was working for the Chinatown Crew under the orders of Chen, but Reyes did not believe his tale as he thought the Aryan Brotherhood would never work for the Chinese due to their own racist views and resorted to hitting him repeatedly in the head, although Mitchell insisted that he was telling the truth. Reyes then noted that he would soon have to confess to the Ghost Rider. agents talking]] Once he gained its location from the terrified Mitchell, Reyes located the truck and disguised himself as a member of the same company to get close to it. Eventually Reyes overheard a conversation between S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie, who had come to investigate its disappearance as finding it could help them locate the fugitive Quake. Instead of seeing a deal going down to sell the crate to Chen, Reyes watched as Coulson and Mackenzie instead found two corpses who had torn each other apart due to coming into contact with the terrible demonic soul of Lucy. ]] Having learned all he could from him, Reyes decided that the best move was to kill Mitchell. Returning to Canelo's Auto and Body where the terrified Mitchell was waiting to learn his fate, Reyes explained that he had seen nothing there that Mitchell had promised and got into his car. Knowing what was about to happen, Mitchell pleaded with Reyes and claimed that he did not reserve to die, but Reyes ignored him and noted that everyone he was about to kill said that, driving the burning Hell Charger straight into him while he desperately screamed for mercy before being violently crushed and killed. Discovered by Quake for the night]] While preparing to hunt down the Chinatown Crew and kill them all in order to regain the crate which contained the soul of Lucy, Reyes got his Hell Charger ready and stepped outside of Canelo's Auto and Body, only to find himself greeted by Quake, who claimed she wanted to locate a car of the same model as the Hell Charger. Reyes greeted her with a smile and claimed to not be able to help as he only worked nights and recommended she come back in the morning to speak to Canelo himself, which she said she would do while she thanked Reyes. ]] However Reyes recognized Quake from the night when the Ghost Rider had attacked the Aryan Brotherhood and sensed her as a threat, he later decided to take her out of the situation and invited her into the office to check the records to look for the car, planning on subduing her during this time. As they walked, Reyes joked about the poor state of the repair shop and pointed out the office and asked if she lived in Los Angeles and she claimed to only be visiting, with Reyes noting that this was not a nice neighborhood to spend a holiday, all which flicking his keys in his hand which caught Quake's attention as he had been doing it the other night. ]] When Reyes attempted to attack her, Quake used her Inhuman powers to send a shockwave which threw Reyes backwards into a van. Taking a steel pool and igniting it in flame, Reyes noted that Quake had the devil inside her too before attacking her. As they fought, Quake pushed her hand onto Reyes' chest and tried to break his bones while she confronted Reyes over the deaths of Roger Perez and Thomas Wright, although Reyes claimed that they all deserved to die as they were killers and pedophiles, noting that their deaths were vengeance or murder. Quake told Reyes that he did not get to decide who lived and who died, but Reyes informed her that it was not him who decided. With this Reyes underwent his transformation, burning the flesh off his skin until he reached the bone, turning into Ghost Rider, much to Quake's horror. Using various steel beams left around in Canelo's Auto and Body shop, Ghost Rider created new burning weapons for himself to then attack Quake, only for her to use her own shockwave powers to disarm him and keep the Rider at bay, as she knew a single burn from him would prove to be fatal. ]] Having knocked Quake to the ground, Ghost Rider threw a large steel cabinet at her, only for Quake to keep it from falling with a shockwave. As she lay defenseless on the ground, Quake asked Ghost Rider to kill her, as she still felt great remorse for her part in the tragic death of her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and boyfriend Lincoln Campbell months before. Despite her desperate request to die as she felt she deserved it, Ghost Rider looked inside her soul and decided that she did not deserve to die, and instead walked away from her as she continued to hold up the cabinet with her powers. Helping Gabe ]] The next day, Reyes waited on the side of the street in Los Angeles to collect his brother, Gabe Reyes, while considering what had occurred the night before. Once Gabe finally arrived, Reyes collected Gabe's wheelchair from the back of the car and lifted his brother into it, thanking Janet for giving him a ride as the bus had apparently broken down. ]] He then pushed the chair down the street while teasing his brother about trying to get a date with their friend Janet's little sister, while Gabe joked that he had been helping Reyes' boss Canelo do Reyes' paperwork for him, as Reyes struggled with the paperwork due to failing to finish high school, only getting as far as the eleventh grade. While the brothers talked and joked with one another, they were secretly being watched by Quake who was attempting to learn Reyes' emotional weakness, which was clearly his love for his brother, who he remained highly protective of no matter what. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation': Robbie Reyes is able to transform into what seems to be a skeletal humanoid engulfed in flames. Even before transforming, the fiery orange glow of the Ghost Rider's flames, can be seen in Reyes' eyes at some points when he uses his powers or when at times when he is killing his victims. Robbie is able to use a certain degree of his powers, without the need to transform. **'Superhuman Strength': Reyes displayed a certain degree of superhuman strength, being able to overpower thugs, and massacring them without any effort, notably breaking a man's skull with a single attack, dragging another across the floor with one hand, knockout Mitchell with one hit and then both drag and lift him into his car with one hand. While transformed, Reyes could tear the bumper off a car with his bare hands, was able to instantly knock Quake to the floor with a punch to the torso, and pull down an entire shelf on her with one hand. **'Superhuman Durability': Reyes was able to withstand Quake's attacks, being undamaged when she used her powers to smash him onto a van and then into several barrels. However, he is more vulnerable in his human form, as he gained a cut on his face while fighting Quake untransformed. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Though he received a cut on his face while battling Quake, these injuries disappeared the next day without even a scar. **'Fire Manipulation': Reyes is able to control and generate fire. As Ghost Rider, he is resistant to fire and seemingly no flames are capable of burning either him or his clothing. He is able to imbue an object he touches with fire, using the object as a weapon. He can do so even without transforming into Ghost Rider. His control over fire allowed him to form a ring of fire around the car he crashed into with his own flaming vehicle. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Reyes was able to hold his own against Quake, an Inhuman former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent highly trained in combat, though he was forced to resort to transforming into Ghost Rider to defeat her. Equipment Vehicles *'Hell Charger': The Hell Charger is a heavily modified car owned by Reyes. When he acts as the Ghost Rider, the car is able to emit flames from the engine and wheels, and is able to withstand attacks that would destroy a regular car. Relationships Family *Gabe Reyes - Brother Allies *Canelo - Boss *Janet Enemies *Quake *Aryan Brotherhood **M. Scott † - Victim **T. Mitchell † - Victim **D. Anderson † - Victim **R. Moore † - Victim *Roger Perez † - Victim *Thomas Wright † - Victim Trivia *In the comics, Robbie Reyes bonded with the demonic spirit of his uncle after being shot by mercenaries working for Calvin Zabo, who were trying to retrieve pills which contained the Mister Hyde formula. Reyes is one of the many holders of the Ghost Rider title, preceded by Carter Slade, Johnny Blaze, Daniel Ketch and Alejandra Jones. References External Links * * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Mechanics Category:Vigilantes Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes